Addicted
by ssavaged
Summary: HIATUS. CedricFleur [Before, during, and after the Triwizard Tournament.] Set in Trio's Fourth Year. Rated M for future chaptersbut I rate each chapter for you.


**Chapter One:** Infatuation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling, alright? Not Savage.

**Pairings:** Cedric/Fleur

**Rating For This Chapter:** K -> T

**Main Characters:** Cedric Diggory, Fleur Delacour

**Disclaimer (Second Wind):** My story may tweak and/or embellish the actual truth in J.K. Rowling's books. In case this furiates you, please do not read any further. It's nothing major, but I would hate to offend anyone.

------------------

Addicted

_Cedric_

Three more days until the first task. I should be concentrating on the first task and how I can narrow down the charms and spells that will matter the most. Unfortunately, regardless of my progress in the matter, or lack thereof, all I can think of is the long, flowing luminescent locks on the ravishing creature walking before me and my comrads.

After shushing their quirks of immature substance with a swift flick of my hand, my eyes follow her body with ease, mouth agape. Her stunning, toned legs move rhythmically with the rest of her body; her tiny feet, inside a pair of narrow periwinkle flats, clicking against the ground in unison with the thumping of my sore heart.

My eyes travel to her upper body, and the way her matching periwinkle dress clings perfectly to her statuesque figure. The dress cuts off just below her knees, with a low, v-neck cut, inch-thick straps, and a low scoop - nearly to her bum - in the back. It should be illegal, the way she wears that piece of fabric. I'm not even sure it would be allowed at Beauxbatons, not that I'm complaining.

Her bright blue eyes fix on mine momentarily, before shying away to the ground as she picks up her speed. All previous times I was given the opportunity to sneak a glance at this girl, her blonde hair was pinned against her head, beneath a pointed periwinkle hat. Now, her locks cling to her back, hanging just three or four inches below her shoulders, with wisps cascading into her eyes delicately.

I wonder if she knows how beautiful she even is. I mean, everything about her seems at ease. Even her name rolls off the tongue with much grace.

Fleur Delacour.

My friends hardly seemed to recognize the infatuation I now had, since they were currently wrapped up in their own lives, their own drama. I was now swept up in the enormity of Fleur's undefinable grace, and it seemed impossible that my fellow Hufflepuffs hadn't the slightest idea. How could they not have seen such entrapments trapsing by? Just the flowery scent she gave off was enough to turn the heads of even the shallowest. Am I possibly overreacting?

Several minutes pass and I'm still gaping at the cobblestone she had recently passed over. Perhaps she had felt the slightest bit of interest in me, also? I doubt it. Usually girls like Fleur don't waste their time on immature guys like myself. What she would want is a real man, someone who is older, perhaps. Oh, if only she knew the way she torments me now, then she might catch a hint that I am far more mature than any of the baffoons I interact with.

Suddenly Harry Potter appears, requesting my presence. I oblige reluctantly, dying to retreat back to my bench to stare at Fleur's recent spot of passage. Of course I suddenly find myself following the fourth year, however, since I feel so terribly about the cruel "Potter Stinks" pins. Although I begged my friends and allies not to wear them, it hardly made a difference, as one can see. Nearly everyone in school has one, regardless of their affilliations with Potter. I believe this is why I pity him: he had no one.

"Yes, Potter?" I inquire politely, still glancing back for one last look at the beauty. No luck.

She's far gone.

------------------

Dragons. Are they serious?

I'm back in my dormitory, finishing my last bits of homework under candlelight. The rest of the occupants in my room are asleep, so I remain as calm as my atmosphere. I scan the depths of my charms book quickly as I wish to be done with this soon. There's only eighty words (or so) left, although it seems like several hundred. Since when was homework hard for me?

Back to Dragons. That's what Harry had need to tell me about earlier. Can I honestly believe him? I don't have any reason not to. Harry has always seemed mighty trustworthy, despite the rumors travelling around of him. From my encounters, he seems like a decent guy. Better than he's cracked up to be, at least.

Okay, seriously back to dragons. I need to stop getting sidetracked, that's what I need to do. So there's homework to think about, then Harry, and now.. Fleur. It isn't possible for someone with such beauty to go unnoticed.

I must admit, I feel like a pig for not even knowing her. Doesn't it make me just like every other guy to gape upon girls like her, with such elegance, even when I haven't said the slightest thing to her? Other than "Congradulations," of course, when we were both announced Triwizard Champions. But honestly, what if she has the worst personality imaginable and I'm completely unattracted? No, not possible.

I shake my head, beridding the rattling thoughts out of my already troubled mind. Father must hear about the dragons. I can't believe I haven't tried to write him already.

Quickly, I rip open my top drawer to my desk, snatching a short, neatly-rolled parchment. Stationery sets do come in handy. I unroll it and scribble as few of words as possible, saving my strength for the rest of my Charms essay.

Father,

I've been recently notified, by Harry Potter, that the first challenge will have something to do with Dragons. I do not know what kind or what we will have to accomplish, but will you please send me anything you might know that could furthur my knowledge? I'm lost in thought.

-Cedric

After rolling the parchment and tying a loose string around it, I toss the paper on my bed to save it until morning. Father should know something, or at least find me someone who does.

Now, back to Fleur in all her glory.

------------------

My next day is hardly any different from my last.

At breakfast I run into Fleur accidentally, and I'm so embarrassed and disheveled, all I can spit out is a half-mumbled apology and a handshake. A handshake! Good thing she was well-occupied with a few of her schoolmates from Beauxbatons to pay any attention to me. She's wearing a periwinkle dress again, although it's slightly less revealing than her one from the day before. Plus, she has sweater to tie across her front so it looks conservative. Her hair still hangs low to her back, shining attractively. I almost wish she wasn't so beautiful, so she hadn't caught my eye at all.

Cho appears with several of her friends, chatting merrily. She sends a slight wave in my direction, although I don't return it. Now I feel bad, watching her wide smile turn into a quizzical look, followed by a disappointed frown. But she merely shrugs it off and becomes reunited again with her crew. Good thing Cho is.. well.. Cho. I know we had had an imaginative beginning of a relationship, but I've been so lost since Fleur. Not that Cho and I were getting serious, but due to our mutual interest, it seems like people have been pressuring us to go out on a date, or several. Up until a few days ago, I was pleased by this fix-up. Now I wanted to put it on hold, or perhaps let it go forever.

After breakfast I make a run to the library before class, dashing through multitudes of students just as Hogwarts' clock strikes nine.

The library seems nearly empty by the time I arrive, so it's easy for me to break to the back of the room, dodging flying books and random contraptions while doing so. I begin to search through the "Magical Creatures" section, skimming for any title giving any reference to dragons. Suddenly, a book lands just inches to the right of my foot, and I look up to lock eyes with the wondrous veela I'd been admiring from afar.

I'm standing alone in an abandoned aisle of a secluded library with Fleur Delacour.

I realize I have forgotten to breathe for the past minute, so I inhale slowly, finding the courage to speak. She appears to be reading my eyes and although I try, I can't look away.

"So you know that we're fighting dragons in the first round?" I ask, first bending over to retrieve her book which is titled "Dragons: A-Z"

She nods, a smile tugging at the corners of her supple lips. "And you, too?" Her accent is strong, although I'm not complaining. Along with completely understanding each word escaping from her mouth, I find myself even more intrigued.

"Yes, although I don't know anything about them." I flash her a trademark grin, eyes shying away momentarily. She pulls some flippy-hair manuever, although I miss it completely.

Fleur chuckles, although it sounds much more graceful coming from her than anyone I've ever heard. "Oh, me neither. That's why I'm here, and have been here since eight o'clock." I silently note how her "clock" sounds a lot more like "cluck."

And at this point, I have completely forgotten about my Charms class, and instead put all my attention towards the beautiful girl before me.

"Care to study with me?" I inquire, suddenly hesitating soon afterwards. "I know we're supposed to be competing, but we can just catch up on dragons with each other and find our own spells and methods to use against them later?"

I probably seem more pushy and desperate than I intend, but she doesn't seem to take notice. Instead, Fleur nods. A cute, solid nod of the head, with a quaint smile in the process.

"Of course," She replies, snaking her arm around mine before leading me to the next aisle with a few tables. "We'll study together."

So this is how my love for Fleur Delacour began.

------------------

_Reviews are lovely._

_I know it was lacking in drama, but I'll get to that in the next chapter or so._

_I'm trying to take it slow._


End file.
